Sans In the Literature Club (REWRITING)
by ikidude
Summary: Sans gives into his demise, after trying so hard, he still couldn't defeat the determined child. But soon, he wakes up in a classroom full of humans, then he realizes he is one too! What'll Sans do now that he is in this unique scenario? First Fanfiction I've posted, constructive criticism would be good! (Rated T for possible cursing in the future, also spoilers may come into play)
1. The New Kid

**9999999999999999**

Sans fell over from the enormous wound and pain he felt. Blood splattered onto the gold tiles below him, while he was still trying to keep himself composed. He grasped his wound, trying to get the pain to stop, but to no avail.

"so… guess that's it, huh?" He managed to spit out to his killer. "just don't say I didn't warn you…" He managed to get up, blood still dripping down to his shorts, and onto the floor below.

"welp, i'm going to Grillby's." It's getting hard for him to even speak now, his body is now starting to drift away from his control, but he can't control himself as he starts walking.

"papyrus… do you want anything?" He reached his hand out, as he starts seeing a light. His hand is starting to fade away now, into tiny specs of dust. His closes his eyes, accepting that his unavoidable fate. **'why did i even try** ' is the last thing his mind processes before his gives in from all his resistance, into death, and pain.

* * *

Sans jolts up after awakening in a… classroom? Sans looks around the classroom noticing what appears to be multiple humans sitting, staring at the instructor. There's a green board behind the instructor with math work written on it with chalk. Sans is about to question why he's here, but then he's cut off when he sees his hands. He's a human.

Quickly, Sans raises his hand **'hopefully this works, it's been a long while since I used this to get out of work'** he thinks to himself.

"Ah, so the new kids finally awake." The instructor states after seeing him. "We were going to have you introduce yourself, but we couldn't get you too wake up, guess you're a heavy sleeper. But since this is your first day, I'll let it slide. What do need?"

Sans puts his hand down "may I use the restroom, teach?" The class flinches at how deep his voice is, Sans takes notice of this.

"Already? You just woke up!" The teacher states with a bit of aggression, "Fine, but make it quick, you still need to introduce yourself!"

"thanks, teach." With that Sans excited the class, but soon after the bell rang. **'guess the teach has bad timing'** Sans mutters to himself.

 **Humans** started thundering out of the classes with their things, making their way out of the building. Sans grinned, as a student passed him, he planned to take a little shortcut up the hall… Nothing happened. Sans grin drooped a little bit, but raised again, as he started seeing some other kids going into different classrooms. **'less walking for me'** he thought.

He soon realized he and someone else were the only one left in the hallway, Sans shrugs mentally, and turns around to see who else is with him. He takes note of a girl standing outside of a classroom staring at the door like she was waiting for someone, he approach her.

"sup?" Sans says abruptly, erasing the girl's train of thought, surprising her. Sans noticed the girl was wearing a bow on top of her hair, as well as an unbuttoned school uniform.

"GAH!" She hops back, "I'm so sorry! It won't happen again I swear, I was just waiting on-!" She stops, and see's the student standing before her.

Sans chuckles, as his grin shines a bit more. "chill, im not some random teach in halls, just wanted to ask why you're still out here"

The girl let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Oh, sorry, you just sounded like a teacher." She says as smiles. "And to answer your question, I was just waiting for a friend." She stops as she inspect Sans, "Oh, are you new here!?"

"yep." Sans states flatly still grinning.

"Oh that's wonderful! Have you joined a club yet?" She starts jumping up and down a little, really excited with what she's hearing, even if it was a single word.

"a club? not that i know of." Sans thought to himself on what the subject of a club would even be, last time he even remembered being in a school was… a while ago.

The girls eyes lit up. "Oh my yes! Do want to join-" She's suddenly cut off by someone exiting the classroom.

"Sayori?" Sans turns and notices a boy walking out a classroom, not taking notice of Sans just yet. "What are you doing out here?" He stops as he notices the boy Sayori is talking too. "And who are you? Are you new here or something?"

"yeah, sayori here was just speaking to me about clubs." Sans can't help but feel a familiar feeling radiant from this boy, but ignores it anyway.

"Yeah, sounds like something Sayori would do." The boy states, with an expression that tells sans he's been through it before. It makes since to Sans, considering how amped up the girl got after the topic of clubs came up. "Also, Sayori, shouldn't you be in your own club? You know you're going to be late, right?"

Sayori starts to flail her arms around, almost like she's trying to explain the meaning of life with her hands and arms only. "Well, I was going to catch you coming out of the classroom, but then I saw you spacing out in the classroom, so I was going to come in. Until…" She pauses, then stares at Sans.

"sans" sans said flatly to inform Sayori of his name

"Until Sans here interrupted me." She stops waving her hands around.

"That only explains half of it Sayori. Why did you want to catch me anyways?" The boy says, he has a little hunch on what Sayori will say.

"Well, I thought you could use some encouragement, so I thought, you know. That you could join my club?" Sayori looks up at the boy, with a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to the anime club." The boy rejects her, mercilessly.

"C'mon Please!" The girl starts begging a bit.

"Why do you even care so much?"

"Well… I kind of told the club yesterday that I would bring in a new member." She then starts fidgeting with her hands, "And Natsuki made cupcakes and everything."

"you gotta go to the club now, kid. don't wanna disappoint right?" Sans pops back into the conversation.

"Right, what he said!" Sayori also agrees.

The boy's now cornered in a place where he can't reject. The boy finally sighs, "Fine… I'll stop by for a cupcake."

"Yay!" The girl jumps up and down. "Say, Sans, since your new here, would you like to join too, it would be a nice place to meet some new friends!"

Sans pretended to think about it for a moment, even though he already had his answer. "nah, too much work"

"WHAT!" The girl was shocked, before Sans started to chuckle.

"Just messin' with ya, ori, i'll join the club" Sans said as he gave a gentle wink. "how could i possibly turn down somethin' like that."

The dread on Sayori's face went extinct instantly. "Yayyy!" She gave a smile back to Sans and the boy.

"Well, today's the day I sell my soul for a cupcake." The boy says as they all take our leave.

 **'school's gotten real different last time I was in it.'** Sans thinks to himself.

* * *

Sayori excitedly opens the door to the club room, bringing the attention to herself. "Everyone! The new members are here!"

Sans glances around the room, spotting 3 girls. One girl has… (You guys already know what they look like I won't waste your time)

Sans then see's the pink haired girl get a little flustered, but quickly hides it up with some fake anger.

"Seriously, you brought 2 boys here! Way to ruin the atmosphere!" She pauses, then looks at Sans. "What are you smiling about?"

Sans responses with only a shrug.

"Excuse my friend here, she's usually like that. Welcome to the Literature club. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." The purple haired girl finally speaks in a very calm and collected manner. She then looks at the boy next to Sans "Sayori always says nice things about you!"

Then the final girl finally decides to speak. "Ah, Jack! What a nice surprise, welcome to the club!"

 **'jack huh', didn't expect to find any simple names here'** Sans noticed Jack was at a loss of words.

 **"** What are you looking at? If you want to say something say it?" The pink haired girl lashes out at jack.

"S-Sorry…" Jack responses with, stuttering a little.

"Natsuki…" The purple haired girl speaks up, trying to calm her down. Natsuki then calms down with a little 'Hmph' after it. Sans remembers the name from one of Sayori's comments earlier, she was the one who made the cupcakes.

"You can just ignore her when she gets moody." She says it quietly to Sans and Jack, then turns to the other girls and points to Natsuki. "Anyway, this is Natsuki always full of energy!" She then points towards the purple haired girl, "And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!"

"D-Don't say things like that…" Yuri suddenly turns her head away from embarrassment.

"Ah… Well it's nice to meet both of you." Jack suddenly speaks up, gaining of bit of his strength after witnessing the girls. Hormones, amiright?

"yeah, same." Sans finally speaks, catching both of girls off guard a bit, not expecting his voice to be so deep, it's almost like a teacher.

"It also sounds like you know already know Monika, is that right Jack?"

"That's right." Monika says as she makes her way into the conversation. "It's great to see you again, Jack." Monika then smiles innocently

"Y-You too Monika" The boy says, still a little nervous.

Sayori then points towards Sans, "And this is Sans, he's new to this school, so be nice Natsuki!"

Sans chuckles as he sticks his left hand out, he has a little theory he wants to test out. "pleasure to meet y'all." Natsuki refuses the hand shake by tilting her head to the side, however Yuri accepts the gesture.

"Nice to meet you too-" She's then cut off by a loud farting noise, making Sayori, Monika , Jack, and even Natsuki start laughing after a few seconds. Yuri stood there confused as to what just happened, then Sans pulled his hand back and reveled a woopee cushion hidden in his hand. Sans theory was correct. Even though he was in a new place, he still existed before he got here in a way, if he was still a Sans, he would have to do that trick, no matter the cost.

"heh, the old woopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny." Sans says as he winks at Yuri. Yuri blushes a little before giving a warm smile back and chuckling a bit from his little stunt.

Once the laughter died down, Sayori was the first too talk. "Come sit down guys, remember Natsuki made some cupcakes for us! We made room for you at the table Jack!" Sayori and Natsuki look at Sans. "Sorry Sans, I wasn't expecting a second person to join us, I was only planning on Jack, and-" She was suddenly cut off.

"it's fine ori, I could just always just pull up a chair." Sans retorted, still grinning.

"Right, I'll get the cupcakes!" Sayori was about to walk away until Natsuki started speaking.

"Hold on a sec, I only made 5 cupcakes! I only thought we were getting one new member, not two!" She informed everyone.

"go ahead and give jack the one." Sans said quickly, gaining everyone's attention. "i mean, he was supposed to be the new member coming here, not me."

Sayori thought for a moment. "Nonsense Sans! Any new member will be treated equally with a nicely make Natsuki-branded cupcake!"

"Natsuki isn't a brand, Sayori." Jack jumps in the conversation.

"It is now!" Sayori says, "Anyways, what I'm saying is you can have mine Sans." She says as she smiles.

"you ain't gotta do that now, ori."

Yuri starts to add in her 2 cents, "It's okay Sans… I insist, you can have mine, if you want." Know even Yuri was offering hers.

"no really it's okay-" Sans gets cut off.

"It's fine Sans, as president of this club, you can have mine." Monika offers hers, who's next Natsuki?

"You gotta choose now, you don't want to disappoint, right Sans?" Jack smirks as he referenced what Sans said to him a while ago.

Sans chuckles a little, remembering the reference. Sans turns to find Natsuki at this little cliché moment the club was having to see if she was going to offer her cupcake, but she was found getting something. The other club members notice that Sans is looking at something and turn towards the source, Natsuki.

Natsuki takes out the cupcakes, along with something else and places it on the table. Sans looks at the cupcakes, foil off the tray. There was a dozen little spots where cupcakes could've been placed, but only five of them were taken. The cupcakes were also decorated to look like cats, the whiskers were drawn with icing, and pieces of chocolate were used to make the ears. Sans then looks to right of the cupcakes to see three chocolate bars. Natsuki then looks at Sans, "Take your pick Sans."

Sans grins wider looks and up at Natsuki. "you ate seven of the cupcakes, didn't you?" Natsuki then blushes and retorts.

"NO! I said I only just made five!" She suddenly turns away.

"hmmm, ya' sure? I see some icing and crumbs in the spots where the missing cupcakes are." Sans grin turns into a little smug grin.

"FINE! I'll admit I ate some once I was done making them okay! I stopped when there was only five left. Are we done here now!?" Natsuki crosses her arms.

"tsk tsk, looks like we found our culprit. i think i know who's not gonna eat a cupcake in the next few minutes." Sans winks at Natsuki.

"Hmph" Is the only thing Natsuki can manage to retort back at Sans.

"'sides, im sure if you were able to eat seven of these, they must be 'purr'fect." Sans punned and the entire club looked at him.

It was silent for a moment before Sayori spoke up. "No cupcakes for you!" Sayori demanded in a cute way after he punned.

"aw come on ori, can i have a cupcake. pretty 'paws' with a cherry on top." Sans winked at that one. The entire club groaned at his cat joke.

"Well jokes aside, you two are a perfect addition to this club! Did you guys make your final decision if you guys want to join?" Monika says with a sweet smile.

Jack looks around thinking about it, a little bit of regret fills his. "Yeah, definitely." Jack agrees, leaving just Sans to make a decision.

Sans looks at each of the girls, they all have anticipation in their eyes. Sans lets out a sigh before agreeing too. "yeah, i'd love to join." One by one, the girl's eyes light up.

"Yesss! I'm so happyyy!" Sayori Cheers, as she hugs jack jumping up and down.

"H-hey!" Jack tries to get her off of him.

"Welcome to our club!" Yuri says, after she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"If you just joined the club for those cupcakes, I would be super pissed." Natsuki adds on to the cheering… in her own way.

"That makes it official everyone! Welcome to the Literature Club!" Monika congratulates Sans and Jack, after Sayori gets off Jack. "Okay everyone, let's enjoy these cupcakes!" Monika says as she pulls up a chair from one of the desk, and puts it at the little table they made with desk.

Everyone grabs a cupcake, except Natsuki who has the candy bars. They all ended on a happy day, and a good meeting. Except the meeting wasn't over yet.

* * *

When Sans finally found his house, he laid on his bed instantly falling asleep. It took him hours to find his house, trusting his gut with every step he took, hoping that the Sans that was here previously could lead him to his house in a way. It worked eventually, I guess. Though Sans is missing something, the club made a decision to bring a poem every day to help strengthen the clubs friendship or whatever. Sans didn't care, he walked the longest he's ever walked ever. Without his shortcuts, walking's a lot of work. Hopefully not doing that poem isn't his worst decision he's made so far.

* * *

 **First fanfiction ever, very proud, also not proud, I finished writing this when I had homework. Yay.**


	2. The Special Treatment

Sans yawned and stretched as he woke up from his nights rest. The sun shined through his window as he blinked once, then twice. After his little wake up call, he started to observe his room. Joke books, clothes, food, and even a sock pile, was all spread around his room. Then he realized he wore his plain school uniform the last day of school, almost forgetting he still has it on now. He decides to see what clothes he actually has, he gets out of bed and heads towards the closet.

He opens the closet door, a little shocked at what he saw. Some white t-shirts, and blue jacket, with some white, curly, fur attached to the hood. Sans rejoiced inside, but on the outside the only thing you could see was his grin rise. **'good seeing you again'** Sans thought.

Sans slipped on the blue hoodie, and zipped it up half way, to show a bit of his uniform. "today's going to be a good day." Sans said to himself, grin a little wider. This hoodie felt just like the one at home, and that feeling made him feel a little warmer.

Sans now had one last thing to do. He searched around the house for the restroom, but the more he searched around his house, the worse the house actually looked. Books, socks, games, documents, everything that would typically go around the house, is found everywhere, just lying around. However, once he turned a corner, he finally found a bathroom.

He opened the door, and looked to his left… at the mirror.

"heh, why hello there, 'bonehead', your almost exactly how I imagined you." Sans said as he talked to himself.

Sans skin looked a little pale, but not too pale, as his skin didn't match the color of his appearance when he was a skeleton. His hair seemed to be white as well, Sans had to admit, he didn't expect his hair to be such color, every human he saw in the underground had brown hair, but the hair really did fit him in a way.

Sans nose and ears weren't too big, and his body was pretty skinny, pretty surprising for someone as lazy as Sans, but he was way taller than before, about 5'6 in height, just a little taller than Yuri. Considering he was 4'7 when he was a skeleton, it felt a little awkward, but it didn't hurt to be taller, right?

But the real kicker was his eyes, since he couldn't use his powers, he couldn't change his left eye blue and yellow. However, his right eye was yellow, and his left eye was blue.

 **'interesting eyes, wonder why no one brought em' up in a conversation yesterday.'** Sans thought, and while those words were definitely worth thinking about, he needed to figure out some eye puns for when it's brought up. Yes, Sans is a very… Interesting character.

But Sans, even if he really wanted too, couldn't sit around in his house coming up with puns, he apparently had a school to go too. He already made a few friends, so not going wasn't an option anymore. So Sans lazily walked out of the bathroom, and finally opened the door.

His house was only a 5 minute walk to his school, which is pretty sad, considering he spent hours trying to find it last night. He mentally face palmed once he did find it, he passed his house multiple times. But there's no need to worry about that anymore, Sans locked his door, key in hoodie pocket, and started walking.

* * *

Sans day at school was full of introductions, and asking where his classes were. Since he was the 'new kid,' teachers were pretty kind too him, and didn't question him when he asked for classes, or tell him to take off his hoodie, which was a plus. He also has a class with Yuri, pretty convenient it was language arts class too.

Turns out the Sans before him arrived late yesterday, only attending one class, seems like something that he would do. He had to admit he kind of felt proud of himself… for being himself? Really weird thing to say, but Sans would take that way of thinking any way. But now the day's over, and it was time to go to the club.

* * *

Once he swings the door open to the club room, every one was already inside. He wasn't late, maybe just a little slow.

"Glad too see you didn't run on us too, Sans!" Monika says, greeting Sans.

Sans chuckles a bit, "nah, it's way too much work to do that." Sans winks as he says that, putting his hands back in his hoodie pocket.

Sans notices Natsuki and Yuri standing near each other and decides to join them. "miss me?" Sans said poking his head between the both of them .

"Sans can you settle a little debate?" Natsuki says, almost like she was waiting for him, just to ask this question.

"sure." Sans still grinning agrees with her request.

"Is manga literature?" She says quickly

"…what?" Sans is a little confused after the sudden outburst Natsuki had.

"Please excuse Natsuki, Monika teased her a few minutes ago about hiding her manga collection in the closet." Yuri tries to bring light on the situation.

"no, not that. what is manga?" Sans had to admit, he remembers Alphys talking about manga and anime before, but never really knew what it was, and he cared little to know about it.

Natsuki's face lit up a little bit after hearing what she heard. "Sans, follow me real quick, I'll show you."

"and just leave yuri here?" Sans says, hopefully trying to bring Yuri along, dealing with Natsuki is one thing, but doing by yourself is a whole other story, and Sans wasn't up for that challenge.

"It's okay, Sans, I'm fine being alone for a while." Yuri stated, but she was fidgeting with her hair at the moment.

"ya' sure yuri, from what i've seen from you, you seem pretty introverted." Sans says, hoping to make her reconsider.

"Ah, well… I already know what manga is, so…" Yuri can't seem to put her thoughts into words right now, this random act of kindness doesn't happen to her every day.

"it's fine yuri, if you really don't want to come, you don't have too." Sans has to be a little patient with Yuri, considering she really tries to think before she speaks.

"Are we going or not?!" Natsuki takes a different approach to the situation.

Yuri's a little taken back by the way Natsuki said that, but is still able to respond to her approach. "Y-yeah sure, I'll come." Yuri says, still a little nervous.

"Well that settles it, let's go." Natsuki says as she storms off towards the closet. Yuri and Sans follow.

"y'know, yuri, you really didn't have to come, even if suki's a little aggressive… and impatient." That last part wasn't necessary, but he still managed to sneak it in.

"It's… fine, Sans, I made my own choice, not Natsuki." Yuri tried to sound a little confident, but failed, Sans saw right past that.

"alright." Sans said, ending the conversation. That was a lot of work just to get Yuri to walk with them to the closet. Once they reached the closet, it was already open, and Natsuki was waiting for them.

"This is manga!" Natsuki then takes out a book, and opens it, and starts flipping the pages. The figures are drawn like the anime figures Alphys watches, Sans is able to recognize them.

"oh, in that case, it's obviously literature, suki." Natsuki grinned

"Hah! Take that Monika!" Natsuki says out loud gaining Monika, Jacks, and Sayori's attention. "Manga is literature!" She then crosses her arms and puffs out her chest, while she has a confident smile on.

"I never said it wasn't, Natsuki." Monika replies back, shattering Natsuki's new found pride.

"Wh- Ah-!" She can't seem to find any of the correct words to retort back to her. So she gives up and storms to the other side of the room. Leaving Yuri and Sans near the closet.

Sans looks at Yuri, he's starting to notice how tall he is, considering he's right next to Yuri, and **is** actually taller than her. But then, something amazing happens, Yuri starts a conversation.

"So… What kind of books do you enjoy reading?" Yuri asks, with genuine curiosity in her expression, and her voice.

"well, i do enjoy reading informative books. i'm not really into books that tell a fairy tales or somethin', also, i don't know if you've picked up on this or not, but i'm really into joke books." Sans answers her question, as best as he can.

"Ah, I see… Well I guess I'm a pretty good judge of character. I brought you a book I thought you'd enjoy." She stops, then starts to fidget with her hair again. "I-It's not really a big deal or anything, though, just something I'd like to give, considering we're in the literature club, you don't have to have it if you don't want it."

Sans chuckles at her being accidentally cute, "lay it on me, yuri."

Yuri smiles they both walk back to the seat with Yuri's bag on it, and pulls out a book. Sans eyes widen a bit as he realized it was a joke book.

Sans grinned a little wider, as he took the book into his hands. "aw, thanks, yuri, make sure this goes to use." He suddenly winks at Yuri.

"Y-You're welcome, Sans." She then looks away, and starts fidgeting with her hair. Sans noticed her default state when nervous is fidgeting with her hair. "Also Sans, is it okay if we can talk openly about your… facial… features?" Yuri even more nervous, still asked.

"what do you mean?" Sans said with a confused grin.

"Well… You're always smiling all the time, and your eyes…" She stops at she looks at them, "The club didn't want to talk about because we thought it might offend you…" She's stopped looking at Sans now, blushing from nervousness.

Sans understands now, and chuckles a little bit. "well, at least you're trying to break the 'eyes'" Sans punned towards Yuri. **'i knew the eye puns would come in handy'**

Yuri rolled her eyes, but had a little smile on her face, "Please… don't do that again…" She asked, politely.

Sans chuckled once again, while his grin rises, "but you're smiling."

"…I am…. and I really dislike that…" Yuri says, still with a smile.

Sans grin widens even more, he's about to speak but his train of thought cut off by Sayori shouting.

"It means my boobs are getting bigger again!" Sayori yells.

"D-Don't say that out loud!" Jack says fairly quick, trying to avert the attention away from them.

It works, as Sans turns his attention back to Yuri. "huh, sounds like they're having a good time."

"Yeah, they're such good friends, they've been since they were children. Sayori always says nice things about Jack, even when he wasn't in the club." Yuri says looking down a bit, with a genuine smile on her face.

A few seconds passed before Monika called up the club to share poems.

"Okay everyone!" Monika yells out. "Why don't we all share the poems we made now!"

"Yay! Jack, Sans, I can't wait to read your poems!" Sayori calls them out, Sans looked to the side a little, grin drooping a bit.

"Yeah, same…" Jack fails to sound enthusiastic about it, but Sans doesn't reply back to Sayori.

"By the way, did two you remember to write a poem last night?" Monika questions the two new members.

"Y-Yeah…" Jack replies, then everyone looks at Sans, who's currently having flashbacks of times where he didn't do his 'homework', and waited for his demise from the teacher.

"…maybe?" Sans replies, stuffing his hands more into his jacket pocket, with some sweat flowing down his face, visibly nervous.

Sayori and Yuri look a little disappointed, while Natsuki looks a little angry, Monika and Jack still remained neutral though.

"Are you serious, Sans!" Natsuki raised her voice as she while she was saying that.

"well, to be fair, i did remember, i just didn't do it." Sans replied, a little less nervous.

"So what? Did you just not care?!" Natsuki's voice started to raise even louder.

"nah, just feel asleep as soon as i got home." Sans knew the true reason why he fell asleep so fast, but they didn't need to know that. He also didn't seem to be affected by her yelling, either, but her words kind of stuck to Sans, he admittedly still needed to train himself to care about things.

"don't worry, i'll do it first thing when i get home, promise." Sans winked at Natsuki, who's anger started to settle down, as well as Yuri's and Sayori's disappointment on their faces. Sans hated promises, but promising is the only way Sans could really get out of this situation, he did deserve that punishment though. So he accepted it.

"You better." Natsuki, now calmer, said. Sans now at comfort removed his drooping grin from his face, as it was replaced with his old and normal grin.

"Good job Sans, you may seem lazy, but you are a quick thinker!" Monika congratulated him on gaining back the clubs trust so fast.

"yeah… i guess so." Sans wasn't really expecting something like that to come out from Monika at this moment, but he'd take it anyway.

"Still, Sans, can't wait too see your poem tomorrow!" Sayori jumps in, followed by Yuri.

"Yeah..." Yuri, not so enthusiastically, agree's.

Monika soon grabs her composition notebook from her things and starts turning pages. "Well, Sans can still look at our poems, we just can't read any of his ones yet, so feel free to show Sans your poems, club!" With that the club nodded, and started to get their poems ready to share.

The first pair was Jack, and Sayori, not really surprising Sans, considering they are childhood friends. The next pair was Yuri and Monika, an interesting setup between two of the smartest people in the club. So then that leaves just Sans to review Natsuki's poem, which he didn't really feel to up to doing at the moment.

* * *

When Sans and Natsuki walked up to each other, Natsuki decided to bring up what happened earlier.

"Sans…" Natsuki looked up at Sans, right into his multi-colored eyes.

"gonna give me your poem, suki?" Sans would love to sit around and chat with Natsuki, but looking at Natsuki reminded him of what she said to him earlier, about him not caring, but Sans could still manage.

"Yes, just wanted to apologize about what I said earlier. I know I was a little aggressive, but I was just mad because you didn't do something that would like… y'know… increase our bond as a club or something. We really shouldn't leave any club member behind, even if they want to be left behind."

Sans grin turned into a genuine smile, it's been a while since he's had one of those. "right, i understand, suki, trust me. i don't like putting work into things, but i guess i'll give this club the special treatment." Sans winked at her.

Natsuki blushed a little bit at Sans's smile, then crossed her arms and tried to hide it. "Good! Now can you please stop calling me 'suki'!" Natsuki demanded Sans.

"sure thing, pinky." Sans teased Natsuki, as he winked once again.

"Stop calling me by those names!" Natsuki demanded Sans once again.

Sans chuckled, as he thought of anther name, "will do, shorty." Sans, admittedly, hated calling her that, considering he knew how it felt to be called short, but he grew out of it, and started to accept what his height was. But it's a little different know…

"Ugh! Just read my poem!" She swung her poem at Sans with her right hand, almost hitting him, but he managed to step back a little, avoiding the little accidental swing, just barely. **'still got the moves, huh?'** Sans thought to himself, after he dodged the swing out of instinct. Natsuki didn't seem to take notice that he dodged it, however.

"thanks, suki." Sans said, Natsuki seemed to give up at trying to get Sans to stop calling her that name. Sans took notice, and started read the poem;

 ** _Eagles can climb_**

 ** _Crickets can leap_**

 ** _Horses can race_**

 ** _Owls can seek_**

 ** _Cheetahs can run_**

 ** _Eagles can fly_**

 ** _People can try_**

 ** _But that's about it;_**

Is what Sans read in his head.

 **'this poem is obliviously about people around you doing great things, and you not really being able to catch, up. really deep, considering suki's writing style is very simple.'** Sans caught on to the poem almost instantly, considering he is very smart, he just doesn't show it much. Since it is always being overshadowed by his laziness.

Sans looks up from the paper and see's Natsuki patiently waiting for his review of the poem. Sans, admittedly, was expecting her to boast about her peom. But Sans decides to give her just what she wanted anyway.

"well, i love your writing style first and foremost, this seems like something not many people would think of when they imagine a poem. and trust me, i love things that stand out, this definitely is one of my favorite things i've read in while, sides' my joke books of course."

Natsuki's entire body fills up with excitement, "Exactly! Writing doesn't have to be all sophisticated and stuff, the point of writing should be to express yourself!"

"well said, suki, couldn't say it better myself." Natsuki smiled at what Sans said, "and as to the point of this poem, it's about how people around you do great things, and how disheartening it can get from time to time. i can relate to that one, laziness does that too ya'." Sans informed Natsuki.

"Really? How do you relate to it?" Natsuki asked with curiosity filling her voice.

"well…" Sans debated if he should tell a truth or a lie, or maybe a little bit of both. "when i was growing up, i had a friend, who i don't really talk to anymore. he was very athletic, and was a really good person, everyone loved his little quirks, and the way he cheered people up, he was truly the best." Sans said as he remembered Papyrus, "my father was also very intelligent, being a well-known scientist from where i grew up, he did great things." Natsuki thought he was done now, but he still had more to say.

"i also knew this lady, who loved my jokes, and would always come to me for a laugh. she was a very caring person, and would probably make a very good mother one day." Sans remembered Toriel, "also, there was someone else very much like you, loved anime and manga, you guys would get along well, she was almost as smart as my dad too, being the top in her classes, me and her were partners on a project once." Sans told a little half lie there,

"and there i was, being the guy that would always tell jokes and get a laugh out of every one, but still was considered lazy one who sleeps all day." Natsuki looked up at Sans with a few tears in her eyes but blinked them out.

"I'm sorry, Sans." Was the only thing Natsuki managed to say after all that.

Sans chuckled, "nah, nothin' to be sorry for, suki, i've always managed to get by, even with my laziness, it's no big deal." Sans winked at Natsuki, once again.

"Wow, I really can't wait to see your poem now." Natsuki said, she wouldn't admit it but she felt sorry for Sans, he must've felt terrible when people would come, and do things better right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Sans knew she felt a little bit of sympathy for him too, just by reading her facial expression, that was one of his talents, after all.

Sans handed the poem back to Natsuki, "looks like the others are done too, maybe we should start switching now, loved your poem, suki." Sans waved as he started to walk to another club member, all Natsuki could do was stare at him while he walked away, but that wouldn't last forever, as another little hyperactive girl snuck up from behind her.

"Gotcha!"Sayori yelled as she surprised hugged Natsuki from behind.

"Hey!" She yelled, trying to get Sayori off of her.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD IT'S DONE! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH!**

 **I swear, all the support from my first chapter is overwhelming, even if it doesn't seem like it's a lot. It's the most support I've ever received... ever! I literally think I just found a new hobby in my life, writing! I love you guys, and trust me I'll try to upload frequently! Cya.**

 **(updated this chapter to fix some spelling mistakes, and also added some more words and details.)**


	3. The Special Treatment P2

Once Sayori partnered up with Natsuki, Sans made his way to Yuri, who was looking back at him.

"sup, yuri." Sans greeted Yuri, as he stopped in front of her.

"Hello, Sans" Yuri greeted back, more formally, "I'm guessing since you don't have a poem, you're going to be reading mines… isn't that right?"

"nope, im supposed to stare at this desk here." Sans replied back sarcastically, with a little smug grin forming on his face.

"Ah! S-Sorry for being a little… slow, I guess." Yuri seemed to catch onto the sarcasm, apologizing. Sans only chuckled a little after witnessing her reaction.

"nah yuri, im just messin' with ya." Sans winked at Yuri, smug grin disappearing into a default grin, "anyways…" Sans takes his hand out of his hoodie pocket, and extends it a bit towards Yuri. "how about i read that poem now."

"Of course, I'd love to show my thought process behind it." Yuri hands the poem towards Sans. Sans accepted the gesture;

 ** _Ghost under the Light_**

 ** _The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow._**

 ** _Bathing._**

 ** _It must be this one._**

 ** _The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time._**

 ** _The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue green hue of the future._**

 ** _I bathe. Calm, breathing air of the present but living in the past._**

 ** _The light flickers._**

 ** _I flicker back;_**

Sans thought about it for a moment, it was way more complex than Natsuki's, and the poem definitely seemed like something she would write…

"Sans…?" Sans train of thought, however, was interrupted by a purple haired girl.

"sorry yuri, guess i forgot to start talking." Sans winked at Yuri.

"Is my handwriting really that bad?" Yuri looked away, fidgeting with her hair.

"bad? nope, i was able to read it perfectly." Sans retorted back towards Yuri, who now started to look back towards him. "now, how about i review your little poem, here." Sans looked at Yuri awaiting her answer.

"Please do, Sans." Yuri looked back at him, smiling now.

"alright, so the first thing i noticed was your writing style, of course. it's almost the complete opposite of suki's, which is really nice in my opinion." Sans then takes a little breath, before continuing again.

"it really shows how poems can be written in different styles. suki's poem has a really simple air to it, while yours is more complex, and metaphorical." Sans, now finished, turned towards Yuri awaiting her response

"Very well said, Sans. Monika was right about you… for someone who's as lazy, you sure are quick with words." Yuri complimented Sans… in a way

"thanks, guess im just a natural at it." Sans winked at Yuri, once again. "now how about we talk about the meaning of this poem." Sans paused for a moment, until Yuri said something a few seconds after

"Very well, I hope you understood it. Monika had a little trouble with it herself."

"alright, im not too sure about this one either, but i'll give it a shot." With that Sans looked to the side, and tried to get his train of thought into order. "so this poem really isn't about ghost, i guess some people might get a little confused about that." Sans chuckled as he remember someone that would definitely be confused by it.

"however, this poem is about the past, like moving on n' stuff. but you can't really move on from all things. sometimes it might be good to relive from past memories, however, you're always in the present, just thinking about it." After Sans finished his train of thought, he looked back down at Yuri, who looked at him with a little awe.

"That's actually a really good deduction, Sans… you seem way smarter then you let on to be." Yuri said politely, smile on her face.

"you caliin' me stupid, yuri?" Sans said back to her in a jokingly form.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that-" Her words were then cut off by the white haired boy.

"just joking, no need to live in the past like that." Sans said, whilst referring to her poem in his response, Yuri seemed to catch on to it though.

Yuri chuckled at his little reference from her poem. "Well… I guess we can say we moved… 'past' it" Yuri attempted to pun at Sans. Sans caught on to what she did, grin a little wider.

"i thought didn't like puns." Sans replied back to her pun.

"W-Well, I did read of bit of the joke book I gave you, guess it rubbed off on me." She smiled back at Sans.

"well, i only guess 'time' will tell, huh" Sans punned back towards Yuri.

Yuri chuckled, before responding, "Sans… ever tried eating a clock, I heard it's very 'time consuming'" Yuri didn't know it, but she accidentally started a pun war between her and Sans.

"yeah, i've heard about it. they made a movie about that too. it's about 'time'." Yuri was going to respond to it, but Sans kept going. "the best character was 6:30, hands down." Sans punned twice in a row.

"you have to agree with me yuri, he was the biggest 'present' there was to the entire movie." Sans wasn't going to lose a pun war, not now, not ever. "im sure if you haven't seen the movie yet, you just couldn't find any 'time' too. don't worry though, i'll take you in the 'future' sometime." Sans continues to stare down at Yuri, who stares back at him in some awe.

"did i go too hard on you yuri? sorry if this was your first pun war, i'll make sure not to 'pun'ish you too much next time." Sans smugly grinned at Yuri, after he made about 5 puns in a row, Yuri was now left speechless.

Soon, Sans handed back the Poem, "looks like everyone's ready to switch now, they were all in that little group right there listening to our little war." Yuri retrieved the poem, as Sans pointed his left hand towards the group formed to the right of him. "also, nice puns, maybe you should get your own joke book, you almost stood a chance against me." Sans said jokingly, as he winked at Yuri.

"Y-Yeah, guess so, Sans." She replied.

"That… Was… Awesome!" Sayori yelled from the little group that was formed to the side of the duo.

"Remind me too never try and pun battle against you." Jack said towards Sans.

"Told you you're a fast thinker!" Monika congratulated.

"Yuri, you should've known beating Sans in with puns is practically impossible!" Natsuki admitted.

Yuri looks away, blushing, "I-I didn't mean to start something, it was just a little joke all in itself… Sorry."

"don't worry yuri, guess i got a little carried away... anyway, how about we continue with poems?"

"Good idea, Sans!" Monika says to the club.

"Sans, want to read my poem!" Sayori yells out to him jumping up and down.

"sure." Sans replies, Sayori's eyes widen, while everyone looks.

"Oh no." Jack states while walking back, everyone follows the same movement.

Sayori starts running towards Sans and jumps toward him, arms wide trying to give a hug. Sans's multicolored eyes widens before he takes a step back away from the girl, making her miss her hug, as she starting falling right in front of Sans.

However, Sans, with his 'quick thinking', grabbed Sayori by her arms and, which made her positioning re-adjust a bit, causing her to land on her feet, unharmed. **'good thing my reaction time's still pretty decent'**

"wow ori, you really like 'jumping' to conclusions, huh" Sayori, and the entire club beside Yuri groaned at his joke, while Yuri chuckled at it.

"Ugh! Now I wish I didn't partner up with you." Sayori said.

"too late." Sans winked at her. "sides', you already 'fell' for me"

Sayori and the rest of the club just face palm, except Yuri.

* * *

After everyone got in their groups, Sans and Sayori starting chatting once they got to a spot in the room.

"So Sans, why are you so interested in jokes anyways?" Sayori decides to start a conversation.

"well, i don't really know to be completely honest." Sans shrugged, while Sayori didn't know it, Sans was actually lying about that.

"Really that's it? I was kinda thinking there would've been more too to it. You seem to be very well at it." Sayori questions Sans once again.

"what, did you expect some tragic backstory or somethin'?" Sans replies.

"No, not at all, just a reason you're such a comedian all the time."

"well, i really do it to get a laugh out of people, nothing special." Sans lied again.

"Oookay." Sayori looks down, a little disappointed, then she looks back up as happy as ever. "Wanna read my poem now!"

"y'know, ori, with all your mood swings i wonder if you're hiding something from us." Sans stated jokingly.

Sayori then looks to the side, and nervously chuckles.

Sans dismisses what he said before , "anyway, can i read that poem now, ori?"

"Sure can do." Sayori excitingly hands his poem towards him.

"thanks." Sans replied flatly;

 ** _Dear Sunshine_**

 ** _The way you glow through my blinds in the morning._**

 ** _It makes me feel like you missed me._**

 ** _Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed._**

 ** _Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes._**

 ** _Are you asking me to come out and play?_**

 ** _Are you testing me to wish away a rainy day?_**

 ** _I look above. The sky is blue._**

 ** _It's a secret, but I trust you too._**

 ** _If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever._**

 ** _But I'm not mad._**

 ** _I want breakfast;_**

Sans chuckles at that last part. "nice poem, almost like a combination of yuri's and suki's writing style."

"Thanks, Sans!"

"also, i guess im not the only heavy sleeper here." Sans winks at Sayori, "good job at least having the time to do your poem in the morning."

"How does everyone figure out so quickly?!" Sayori says, swiftly defeated.

"well, guess you could say it's 'written' all over you." Sans punned. It took Sayori a few seconds to get it, but soon she collapsed into more dread.

"And your puns only make it worse!" Sayori cries out to Sans.

Sans chuckles, "c'mon ori, i messed up the most, so no need to get upset with yourself." Sans shrugged a bit, grin still on his face.

"Well I messed up the second most!" Sayori still looks pretty sad even after what he said.

"ori, it did come out really nice, sounds like something you would write. sides' it's definitely not a regular poem, it's like a sayori poem." Sans put in that last part because he remembers her saying it to Jack, while Sans was still talking to Natsuki.

Sayori face brightened up a bit from that, realizing she said that to Jack before. "Aww, thanks Sans." She says as she starts to smile once again.

"no problem. not gonna lie though, i kinda wish i actually did do my poem today." Sans yawned a little after he said that, then started to continue, "guess all this talkin' is taking a toll on me, getting more tired every second." Sans winked at Sayori.

"Hey! Don't get too tired, you still need to write your poem when you get home today!" Sayori says, trying to imitate a strict teacher, but fails, as it sounded pretty cute to Sans.

"sure, ori." Sans chuckles at her little outburst towards him.

"I'm being serious here, Sans." She says, still demanding him.

"sheesh, no need to be so harsh, ori. trust me, no matter how tired i feel when i get home, i'll do it." Sans reassured Sayori.

"anyways, here's your poem back, nice job, by the way." Sans handed her poem back to her.

"Thanks, and remember to do yours, I'm counting on it." Sayori starts talking to him like a strict, but caring mother.

"k." was Sans's only response, as he walked towards Monika.

* * *

"Hey Sans!" The leader of the club greeted him.

"sup." Sans greeted back.

"So, Sans, how have you been enjoying the club so far? Anything I need to change, or do?"

"club's nice, actually, i've never been to one before, and considering some friends are here, it's pretty nice."

"Ah… Well I'm glad you're enjoying it so far." She paused and looked away from Sans. A few seconds pass, and then she starts looking back up at him.

"So… Sans, where do you come from?" Monika asked him, pretty curious.

Sans eyes widen a bit, not really knowing his answer himself. "not here." Sans says as he shrugs.

"Sans, be serious." Monika says, a lot more demanding than Sayori.

"sorry, can't be, im sans." Sans keeps trying to get Monika to give up on the topic, but she's not giving up that easily.

"Sans…" Monika says, somehow even more demanding than before. Still, it really has no effect on Sans though.

"wow, monika, for being the club president you're really okay with trying to peer into people's personal lives, don't ya?" Sans paused before he started speaking again,

"im not really comfortable with all of this, 'where are you from' stuff yet, i've only know you for 'bout a day. so if you really want some criticism on how to be a good leader, try not to do things other people don't find comfortable." Sans shrugs once he's done, looking at Monika, while she looks back.

"I understand, I'm sorry Sans." Monika looks a little disappointed, due to her not really knowing anything about him.

"it's fine, mind if i read your poem now?" Sans questioned.

"Not at all!" Monika's smile now plastered back on her face, she handed Sans the poem;

 ** _Hole in Wall_**

 ** _It couldn't have been me_**

 ** _See, the direction the spackle protrudes_**

 ** _A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know I wasn't home._**

 ** _I peer inside for a clue._**

 ** _No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a file left out in the sun._**

 ** _But it's too late. My retinas._**

 ** _Already searched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image._**

 ** _It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright_**

 ** _It was too deep._**

 ** _Stretching forever into everything._**

 ** _A hole of infinite choices._**

 ** _I realize now, that I wasn't looking in._**

 ** _I was looking out._**

 ** _And he on the other side, was looking in;_**

Sans looks up from the poem, squinting his eyes at her. He had a little hunch on what the poem was about, but he really hoped he was wrong.

"So… how'd you like it?" Monika asked, looking right at Sans's mismatched eyes.

"pretty good, not gonna lie." Sans said. "writing is nice and formal, admittedly though, i really don't understand the reasoning of this poem." Sans lied a bit. "what was the inspiration towards this one, monika?"

"Well, I guess you could say I had a little epiphany recently." Monika said with a little smile. "It's been influencing my poems a lot recently..."

"uh huh..." Sans replied.

"Yeah, pretty strange. I really don't like talking about deep stuff like that, like you said Sans, maybe we should wait until everyone is better friends with each other."

"thanks for taking my advice." Sans replied to her little speech.

"Also Sans, here's a little tip for when you write your poem…" She pauses for a moment, before continuing, "When you write your poem, your brain can get to fixated on one point… If you tried to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress on it. Just get something done, and fix it up later!"

She gets cut off by Sans, before she can finish the rest of her thoughts, "thanks, i'll definitely take that into consideration…" Sans looks into Monika with his mismatched eyes, "hopefully you get over that epiphany you're having, don't want to end up hurting yourself, or others, right?" Sans winks at Monika.

"…Y-yeah… Thanks for listening…" Monika looked down a bit, her smile faltering a bit.

"anyway here's your poem back." Sans holds up the peom, while Monika takes it back.

 **'last person… jack'** Sans and Monika then parted ways.

* * *

As the two new members walked up to each other the other groups seem to have been formed already.

"So… you enjoying the club?" Jack decides to start a conversation.

"yeah… you?" Sans replies.

"It's good so far, nothing that interesting to be completely honest." Jack looks to the side a bit.

"really? could've sworn i've seen you eying those girls earlier." Sans winked at Jack, grin a little wider, his comment making Jack blush a little.

"…Shut up…" Jack looking a little embarrassed says, "Don't act like you never have, too…" Jack tries to retort.

Sans shrugged, "never said i was acting." Sans didn't want to admit, due to it might sounding weird, but he actually never really felt anything for the girls appearances.

"Hah! So you do admit it." Jack's nervousness disappears a little.

"whatever…" But then, Sans senses a little tension going on. He looks to his right, seeing Yuri, and Natsuki. Jack seems to catch on, and looks too...

"I guess you could say it's fancy." Natsuki says her opinions about Yuri's poem.

"Ah- Thanks… yours is… cute…" Yuri says about Natsuki's poem.

"Cute? Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?!" Natsuki raises her voice. "It's clearly about the feeling of giving up, even Sans got that! How is that even cute?"

"I-I know that!" Yuri, trying to sound as polite as possible, says, "I was just trying to say something nice…" Yuri looks away.

"You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?" Natsuki places her hands on her hips. "Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!"

"Well, I do have a couple suggestions…" Yuri tries to change the subject.

"If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it. Which people did, by the way! Sayori liked it, and so did Sans and Jack! So based on that, I'll gladly give some suggestion of my own!"

"I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style. I really don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless I come across something very inspiring." Yuri counters Natsuki's points. "And Sans liked my poem too, you know. He even told me it was really nice."

Natsuki suddenly gains a random stride of confidence, "Oh? I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress one of our new members, Yuri." Yuri, and Sans, suddenly flinch from what they heard.

"That's not what I… Uu… you're- you're just…" Yuri suddenly gains a little bit of confidence as well. "Maybe you're just jealous that Jack and Sans appreciates my advice more than yours!"

"Really? And how do you know they didn't appreciate mine more?!"

"U-um. Is everyone okay…" Sayori jumps in, trying to settle the argument, but she's ignored.

"And at least I wasn't the one who's boobs magically grew a size bigger when the new members showed up!"

"N-Natsuki!" Yuri yells out.

"U-Um Natsuki, I think that's a little-" Monika speaks, but is interrupted by both of the arguing girls.

"This doesn't involve you!" Yuri and Natsuki say in unison. Then both the girls suddenly stop, and look at Sans and Jack, as if they just noticed they were there.

"Sans… Jack! She's Just trying to make me look bad…!" Yuri assures.

"That's not true, she started it!" Natsuki counters. "If only she could get over it and learn to appreciate that simple writing is more effective, then this wouldn't even be happening in the first place! Please help me explain that to her, guys!"

"W-Wait! There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language. Avoiding them is only limiting yourself from conveying complex feelings, and showing them the most effective way possible. You two understand that, right?"

"Um…!" Is the only thing Jack can really reply with, before being cut off by both of the girls.

"Well?!" Yuri and Natsuki shouts.

After a few seconds Sans starts to speak. "to be honest, here-" Sans then stopped as he noticed four little boxes appear the corner of eye, before vanishing instantly, no one seemed to notice except him.

"Y-Yes Sans…?" Yuri interrupts his thoughts, as he remembers what he's doing.

"right, sorry. as i was saying, you two do have very different writing styles, neither of them are really better than each other, and both of y'all have valid points about your styles." Sans stops and thinks, before continuing, "it really shows how diversity can play in not only personality, but in writing. i've already said this before, but it's one of the great things about this club, no one's really the same here."

Yuri, Natsuki, Jack, Sayori, and even Monika look up at him, into his multi-colored eyes, and trademarked grin. "the fact you guys are arguing is also a little thing i find kinda cute. considering your completely different personalities, and writing styles." Sans chuckled a bit too himself, "sides', no one's really 'write' in this situation." Sans punned, expecting everyone in the club to groan.

However, Yuri chuckled once she got it, and Natsuki's frown disappeared as it was replaced with a little smile, Monika and Jack chuckled at it, too, while Sayori also smiled from the pun.

"…You know, Sans, even in times like these you still manage to make everyone laugh." Sayori smiled strongly at Sans, as so did almost everyone in the clubroom.

"thanks, ori." Sans scratched the back off his head, looking to the side a bit.

"What a little turn of events!" Monika chuckled, "You guys really are a good addition to this club!" She smiled as she looked at Sans, and Jack.

"T-Thanks." Jack said.

"Well, okay everyone! It's just about time for us too leave now, sharing poems took a little longer than how much I thought it would! How did you all feel about sharing those poems?" Monika says suddenly, Sans didn't even get a chance to see Jack's poem, however.

"It was great!" Sayori jumps in.

"It was definitely worth the new experience." Yuri states calmly.

"It was alright… Well, mostly." Natsuki says, in her usual barrier of toughness.

"…Yeah, I'd say it went well." Jack replied.

"How about you, Sans?" Monika, and the entire club looked up at him.

"it's pretty neat." Was Sans only reply.

"Awesome! In that case we have to do it tomorrow!" Monika says cheerfully. "And maybe you too learned a little something from your friends as well, club's dismissed!"

A few seconds later people started getting their things, except for Sayori, who approached Jack. Sans also didn't really have anything besides a blue bag he brought to school. Sans took it and walked out the club room door.

* * *

Once Sans arrived home, he did what he had promised and sat down at a chair, pen in hand. He tore out a piece of paper from a notebook, however, he tore it our pretty lazily, causing the paper to tear up in half.

 **'good enough'** Sans thought, before he started thinking on what too write. Little did he know, however, he was creating a little puddle of Ink beside him.

* * *

 **Ayyyyyy, it's done ;V**

 **This one took a little longer than the other ones, but it's still pretty good, didn't rush myself this time with it. ALSO, I've gotten quite the amount of reviews, so why not respond to them… ALL! ;D**

Vivien2001cica1 **: Maybe? Maybe not ;)**

aaron,perla **: Same Xd**

Maxiforce **: Funny thing, actually, the name for MC was inspired by Jacksepticeye. ;V**

KateInTheNight **: Thanks for the review, though I'm not gonna get into the story I have planned for this, sorry! D;**

Sergeant Snash **: Thanks dude.**

ElChaChaCha **: Thanks, not sure on how often I'm gonna be updating though.**

Ride player hary **: Oof, maybe?**

Sreshtiyer **: Dude, srsly, thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them both!**

Izic0402 **: Thank for supporteding, and good job on getting the first review btw x3**

WarGlory **: I see potential too, don't wanna waste any this time!**

 **That seems to be all I can really respond to at the moment, thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Working Is Hard

Sans wakes up from lying on his desk, as he raises his head from it. He stretches, and soons yawns once he does. He worked a little too hard on his poem before he went to sleep. Which, admittedly, to most people would be considered a pretty easy task to do, but Sans is a different case. Sans put his head and arms back on the desk as he checked his little digital clock to the left of him.

 ** _5:27;_** the clock read, Sans still had a few more hours to sleep, as he would prefer doing, but even he would admit, he smelled a little… bad. **'guess I have enough time to take a shower… it's been a while.'** Sans thought.

After a few minutes, Sans finally decided to step up from his desk, and walk through the halls of his house. It's a little weird for Sans to maneuver through his little plain house, considering he lived in another one for much, much longer, but he still was able to remember where the bathroom was.

Once he entered the bathroom, he took a look at his grinning self, before he sighed. **'i remember papyrus doing stuff like this, never thought the day would come again where i would too…'** Sans, evidentially, was not happy about doing this at all. **'whatever. it is what it is.'** Sans thought, as he grinned a little wider at the mirror, taking off his hoodie.

* * *

 ** _7:39_** was the time Sans made his way out the bathroom, and with a change of clothes, still normal to his usual attire though. Sans couldn't really explain what he went through it that bathroom shower, it was weird getting used to it, but once he did, he didn't want to leave, he could've feel asleep in there. Actually… he did! Now he understood what Papyrus meant about all the things you can go through in a place like the shower. He always shrugged it off though.

Sans still did have a while before the school started, but he planned to start walking at **_8:10_** , considering the school started at **_8:30_** , based on his observations, though he really wouldn't care if he was late. At least he had time to revise his poem before he starts reading the joke book Yuri gave him… he then started reading his half torn papered poem;

 ** _this is a poem._**

 ** _nothing too special really_**

 ** _just words on paper_**

 ** _words with thought_**

 ** _words with meaning_**

 ** _words that can give out any emotion_**

 ** _words that can also- oh hey the page here is ripped-_**

And he was finished. He had to admit he shed a little tear after he finished reading it. He spent so much time and effort into it, considering he never does work in the first place. The meaning behind this poem is supposed to show the creativity and things you can do with just paper, and pencil… Even if Sans really just improvised that when he finished it. Sans crumbled up the poem, and put it in his jacket pocket for safe keeping.

Sans then Jumped on his bed, with a joke book in hand, as he opened it and started reading. Soon he slowly started to drift off… once again.

* * *

Sans was suddenly awoken to a book to the face. He got up lazily as his joke book started to fall from his face, and onto his lap. Sans grinned, as he looked to his side to see what time it was. **_8:27_** , Sans yawned as he got stood up. **'woke up about three times this morning, not a record breaker for me. but it's somethin' i guess.'** Sans thought, as he started walking out of his room, and towards the front door.

Sans unlocked his door and opened it, being greeting by the suns presence. He soon closed and locked his door, but once he did, he heard someone running in the distance. Sans turned his head to see… Oh… Sayori, running down the sidewalk right in front of his house. Sans chuckled at the little scene happening before him, he decided not to interfere at all. She would make it to school on time if she kept up the pace, after all.

* * *

Once Sans arrived to the school, he was about 7 minutes late than when it usually starts. The instructor for his first class, science, only lectured him about being late and such, Sans only shrugged, and sat down in his seat.

Soon, his Language Arts class with Yuri began. Of course, Sans sits next to Yuri, due to her being the only person he really knows.

"Sans!" The instructor yells out towards Sans, who opens his eyes from his little nap in class. "Sense you like sleeping so much in my class, how about you tell me where the ellipsis, dash, and comma will go in this sentence." The strict instructor tried to take Sans off guard.

 **'really, this kind of stuff? i learned this in middle school.'** Sans thought before answering, "ellipsis goes after please, comma goes after team, and dash goes after choices." Sans answered boringly, before he grinned a bit wider and put his head back on his desk, and closed his eyes, hoping to take a nap. The class was in a little shock he was able to get the answer with sleeping through the entire lesson, even the instructor got a little shocked too.

"Let's just hope you pass your exams acting like that in my class." Was the instructor's only response.

Sans peeled opened one of his eyes, "aight', teach." Sans responded, grin wide, before closing back his opened eye.

Time passed until a project was given out to the class of students. They are able to work by themselves or with a partner on the project.

Sans peeled open his eyes, the light blinding him for a moment before he adjusts to it. Sans yawned, then after he did he realized he was surround by at least 5 other students.

"what…?" Sans thought to himself, **'why do they look so... similar to each other…? eh must be a human thing'** But Sans's train of thought is cut off by the asking of the students to their partner, they all speak at once, in the same voice tones, it's kind of annoying.

"Sans wanna be partners?!" One girl ask.

"Sans, I heard you were good at this kind of stuff." A boy lies to get his attention.

"Sans! I'll give you a little _treat_ if we can be partners~" One girl tries to seduce Sans, making other boys around take a glare at her. Sans glared at her, not due to her appearance, but the sound of her voice sounding pretty much identical to the other girl's voice who asked him a few seconds ago.

Sans really wanted to work alone on his project, what did he even do to deserve this? But then, the bell rings, saving Sans.

"idk" Sans said quickly, confusing the girls and boys in front of him. Sans then grabs his stuff, and then walks around the group in front of him, then out the door, they can't follow him cause they don't have their bags packed to leave, which means Sans had an advantage over them.

Sans chuckled, "well that was interesting."

* * *

The bell rings, as his last class, math, comes to an end. Everyone around him leaves the class, including the instructor, but Sans stays in his seat, thinking. Many questions fill his mind, mainly why he's here in the first place. He ponders about this for a while, until he realizes he has a club to go to.

Sans stretches out his hands, letting out a little yawn before he gets out of his seat, and walks out the door. Once he does, he's greeted by a familiar face walking down the halls.

"Sans? Why aren't you in the clubroom?" The girl asks.

"could ask you the same thing, monika." Sans said, as he grinned a little wider.

"Touché, Sans." Monika responds to his logic.

Sans chuckled, "anyway, to answer your question, i just kinda dozed off in there, you?" Sans answered.

"Well, I was practicing piano, and I guess I didn't hear the bell ring." She put her hand behind her head, as she laughed nervously. "I'm a little nervous about what the club will think about that."

"well, standing here ain't gonna make the situation any better, the club's probably gonna start thinkin' you have a boyfriend or somethin'." Sans stated, still grinning

Monika chuckled, "Of course, Sans, let's go." Monika smiled brightly, as they both started to walk down the hall. Sans knows there's a little more to what Monika meant by her excuse for being late, but didn't question her about it.

"So, Sans, did you finish your poem yesterday? You did promise you would…" Monika looked at him, a little worried.

"yeah, just don't get your hopes up for it, it's not that good." Sans said, still looking forward.

"Don't say that, Sans, even if it is bad you know the club will help you get better. Getting used to literature isn't really the easiest thing to do."

"nah, i know that, just don't want people to have high expectations for me… it kinda tires me out."

"Sans… You seem like you're talking from experience…" She looks to the side a bit. "Care to talk about it?"

"what do ya mean?" Sans questioned, grin drooping a bit, he was still looking forward though.

"Well, as club president and all, I just want to make sure you're okay and all." Monika said, still a little nervous.

"you think i'm not okay?" Sans said, with a little smug grin.

"N-No! It's not like that! I-I just-" Monika was cut off.

Sans chuckled, "good, cause i'm sans." Sans winked after he said that.

Monika's expression was frozen for a moment, then she realized what he meant. "Sans! How could you scare me like that?" She pouted for a few seconds, cheeks growing a little red.

Sans grinned a little wider, and chuckled a bit more. "don't worry about it, you aren't the first to fall for that."

"Ugh…" Was Monika's only response to Sans.

Sans head rose up, as he saw the door to the club room a few feet away from him. "welp, looks like we're here."

* * *

Somewhere, in a clubroom far… far away.

"Where's Monika anyway?" Natsuki said to the club.

"Good question… Sans is missing too. Have any of you heard anything about them?" Yuri joins the topic.

"Not me." Sayori responds.

"Yeah, I haven't either." Jack also responds.

"Hm… That's a bit unusual for Monika to do… I can understand Sans, but…" Yuri trails off in her own mind.

"I hope they're okay." Sayori says, worryingly.

"Of course they're okay. Sans was almost late yesterday, no surprise he would be again… And Monika just probably had something to do today, she's pretty popular after all…" She muttered that last part, not out of anger, but maybe a little bit of jealousy.

"Eh? You don't think they're both… That they're both…!" Sayori can't seem to form words anymore… weird.

The club goes completely silent, after imagining the thought of them being together.

"I mean… It would kind of make sense…" Natsuki said as she looked to the side.

Suddenly, the door opens and makes a little creaking noise, the entire club looks to the side, to see who's entering. At first they see Sans, opening the door, gently.

"sup." Is Sans's only words, as he starts to walk into the club, then Monika comes rushing into clubroom.

"Sorry! I'm super sorry!" Monika says loudly, gaining the clubs attention "I didn't mean to be late! You guys weren't too worried, right?"

"There you guys are!" Sayori says, excited.

"You two aren't actually… going out or anything, right?" Yuri joins in.

Monika eyes widened, "G-Going out?! W-What do you mean?" She blushed a little, while Sans just chuckled a bit.

"told ya, monika." Sans said, with a smug grin.

"S-Sorry! You two were just gone for a while, and our imaginations just went a little wild…" Yuri said, looking to the side, while also messing with her hair.

"Never mind that, what held you two up, anyway?" Jack tries to change the subject.

"Ah… Well, my last period today was study hall… Guess I lost track of time." She replies nervously.

"That makes no sense, though… You would have heard the bell ring, at least." Natsuki states her logic towards her.

"Yeah… I didn't really hear it ring, thought, due to me practicing piano…" Monika says, looking to the side. The entire club was silent for a minute, a little shocked. Except for Sans, of course.

"…I wasn't aware that you played music, Monika." Yuri says, a little surprised.

"Well… I kind of just started recently, I've always wanted to learn Piano." Monika replies.

"That's awesome! You should play something for us, Monika!" Sayori says excitingly.

"Well…" She then looks at Jack, then Sans… "Maybe, once I get a little better."

 **'what's that look 'sposed to mean?'** Sans thought in his head.

"Yay!" Sayori jumps a little.

"That sounds cool." Jack says.

"seems nice." Sans replies to her.

"Is that so…? Well, I won't let you guys down!" Monika says with a bit of determination her voice.

"Also, why are you late Sans?" Jack said to Sans.

"nothing too big, just dozed off a bit." Sans replied, nonchalantly.

"Nothing too surprising from you, Sans" Natsuki joked.

Sans grinned a little wider, "what's that supposed to mean, suki?"

Natsuki giggled a bit, smile on her face.

"So, we didn't miss anything, did we?" Monika questioned the club.

"No… not really." Jack answers her question.

"Ah… That's good." Monika says, as the club starts to settle down.

Yuri starts to focus on her book, while Natsuki seems to be inside the closet, and Sans puts he arms and head on one of the desk, falling to sleep.

* * *

A few minutes pass before Sans feels the presence of someone watching over him. He peels open his right eye, and looks over to his side, to see the culprit… Yuri.

Yuri notices Sans looking back at her, as they make eye contact for a split second. Yuri quickly looks back at her book, with a little blush forming on her face.

Sans chuckles at this little scene, as Yuri puts her face deeper in her book. Sans gets up from his desk and walks over to Yuri.

"whatcha' lookin' at?" Sans says to Yuri, in a jokingly way.

"Ah-!" Yuri's caught off guard by Sans's approach to the situation. "S-Sorry! I was just… spacing out a bit…" Yuri says, nervously.

Sans grins a little wider, "oh really~?" Sans teases Yuri a little bit, making her blush even more.

"N-No!" Yuri's eye's widen a bit as her mind scrambles to figure out what words to use. "I-It's not like that-"

"jeez, yuri, i was just jokin', it always seems to get too you the most." Sans winks at her. "anyways, where's ori and jack?"

"Oh... I-I'm not too sure, actually… I believe they went to go get supplies from another classroom." Yuri answered, still recovering from the scene that happened before.

"what for?" Sans questioned, again.

"T-The festival, I believe… Sayori and Monika were going to make posters for the event." Yuri says.

 **'the festival?'** Sans thinks in his head, not wanting to sound weird or anything, he acts like he knows.

"oh, makes sense." Sans then pauses, and looks at Yuri's book. "anyways, what book are ya' reading?"

"My book… Well, it's about this girl in high school who moves in with her long lost sister, but once she does, her life starts getting really strange. She gets targeted from these people who escaped from a human experiment prison, so while her life is in danger, she needs to desperately choose who to trust. No matter what she does though, she ends up destroying most of her relationships and her life starts to fall apart…" Yuri finishes.

"cool." Is Sans's only response, he has something else to say though. "i'm guessing that's also the book you gave to jack, right?"

Yuri looked a little surprised at Sans's deduction. "Yes, how did you know, Sans?" Yuri questions.

"well, i thought I remembered jack having a book with that odd eye on it." Sans then paused, before he grinned a little wider, "good thing i kept an 'eye' out for that, huh?"

Yuri realized what Sans meant by the joke, and giggles at it a bit. "Yeah… Oh, that also reminds me to ask you, Sans… about the project we're having in class."

Sans thought for a moment about what she meant, until he understood. "that project in ela? what about it?" Sans has a little hunch on what she'll say.

"Well… I never really work with anyone on things like these, but considering I know you, I just wanted to ask you…" Yuri can't seem to utter out her final words, however Sans is okay with being a patient with people, it's one of his specialties that not many people seem to have.

"I wanted to ask if you if you wanted to work with me, Sans." Yuri finally says.

Sans pretended to think about it for a second. "definitely." Sans responded, "it would make it a lot easier on both of us." Sans let's out a little yawn, after thinking about working.

"Yeah, I was going to ask earlier, but turns out everyone else wanted to work with you…" Yuri looks to the side a little.

"eh, it's fine. even if you asked in the first place i would've still worked with ya'." Sans says.

"Oh…" A smile soon makes it's way up on Yuri's face, Sans notices, and makes his grin form into a genuine smile too.

"well, guess that's it. i think i'm gonna go back to sleep. enjoy re-reading you're book, yuri." Sans turns around with a smug grin, and walks toward his desk.

"Have a good nap-." She then realizes what Sans said. "Wait, h-how'd you know I was re-reading it?" Yuri questioned Sans, but he was already sitting down at his original desk from before, laying his head on his desk.

* * *

 **Well I think I'm gonna end this chapter here. Sorry this one took a while, I lost my progress on this twice, which sucked. Also happy late holidays to you guys! ;D**

 **I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out way faster than this, don't worry. ;-;**

 **Anyways, here are my responses to some reviews ;D**

 **Guest:** **Hmm, maybe?**

 **BigEyedGirl:** **Aww, thanks dude. This is my first fanfic so I'm just exploring with things right now.**

 **King of Savages:** **I don't think you'll be disappointed ;)**

 **Trinity,parkour1:** **Thanks, happy holidays to you too!**

 **SilentXD7:** **That Game Theory episode is actually really cool, I might do something with it, but I'm not too sure.**

 **Scottish Kitsune:** **The good thing about me is I make lots of puns in real life, so when I'm writing they come naturally! :D**

 **Izic0402:** **You should be terrified for them. ;)**

 **JaeHufflepuff777:** **Nah, no multiverse stuff like that is gonna happen in this story, but maybe I'll change my mind.** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Jaune EXE:** **Nope, no other Undertale characters will come in, but they will be referenced… A lot.**

 **FishOfDestiny675:** **Thank you! I agree with that spell checking stuff, I always go back and fix some things, but then more just seem to be there that I missed. I also don't wanna waste all my time just to fix one thing, once the chapter's already posted, but y'know, I'll try a little harder. ;V**

 **(Also sans won't get his powers back, but he still has his reflexes and such.)**

 **UglyBraixen:** **It's here now ;D**

 **If I Could Begin to Be:** **Thanks!**

 **Dawntry Lunar:** **Here ;3**

 **RadicalReader261:** **Thanks, and yes, this is "Jacks" first time playing.**

 **Guest Snash:** **Haven't reached a writer's block yet! Just a few setbacks. .**

 **KateInTheNight:** **Oh man, the Past Tense and Present Tense things caught me off guard real bad, I'll try and keep that under control. O.O**

 **WarGlory:** **Yeah… To early… It hasn't even gotten close to that part yet… dang…**

 **Sreshtiyer:** **Thanks! Don't wanna spoil too much ;3**

 **(ehh, fixed some stuff. guess i used the wrong 'sense/since' in some places lmao)**


	5. Working Is Hard P2

**I highly recommend rereading the story if you're one of the ones who waited about 6 months for me to post this chapter… sorry about that…**

* * *

"Sans!" Monika yells at Sans to wake him up… It's not very affective.

"Saaaaaaaans!" Sayori now starts trying to wake him up, but he's still asleep.

"No! You guys are doing it wrong!" Natsuki yells out to the club, as she attempts to wake him up in her way.

Natsuki raises her hand in the air, trying to attempt to hit Sans. She almost succeeds with her plan, if it were not for Monika.

Before Natsuki could hit Sans, Monika grabs her wrist. "W-What's that for?!" Natsuki questions.

"N-Now now, Natsuki, there isn't a need for violence here!" Monika tries to soothe Natsuki into calming down.

"Yeah, well how else are we going to wake him up? Yelling at him isn't working, and-" Natsuki is then cut off by Yuri.

"Well… You don't have to slap him to wake him up… Pinching him would be a lot less violent, and less dramatic." Yuri then suggest to club room.

"Good thinking… But I still don't think we should resolve to that kind of treatment." Monika shut down Yuri's suggestion, as she turned back towards Sans. "I guess we're just going to have to start doing poems without him, if he doesn't wake up any soon." Monika stated.

"And I thought Sayori was the heaviest sleeper I knew." Jack said.

"Hey, I've been trying to wake up earlier!" Sayori responded, Jack just chuckled a bit.

"Guys! Let's get focused at the problem at hand here!" Natsuki demanded towards Jack and Sayori.

"Well… Monika did say we might have to do poems without him… If he isn't going to wake up." Yuri reassured the club.

"Aw, I wanted to read his poem though…" Sayori said, a little disappointed.

"Well, maybe you would've if Monika just me at least hit Sans, we'd be able too." Natsuki said, arms crossed together.

Sayori had a cute, pained expression at her face as she looked at Monika. Then Natsuki and Yuri looked at Monika too, both looking a little sad not being able to wake up Sans.

"…" Monika sweats a little, as she turned over to the side to see Jack, looking back at her, then she looks back at the remaining club members, and lets out a little sigh.

"I'm… not sure about this." Monika said, looking down a little.

"I don't really see how this is that much of a big deal, all I'm trying to do is hit him to wake him up. It's not like it's never been done before." Natsuki stated.

Monika let out a sigh, "Well…" Monika hesitated, "How about we put it to a vote?" Monika smiled nervously. "I vote no." Monika said.

"I vote yes, then." Natsuki was the first too reply.

Sayori spoke up, "If it means reading Sans's poem..." Sayori stopped and thought about it, "…I vote yes then." Sayori made up her mind.

It was then Yuri's turn to speak, "I'd… love to read Sans's poem, but I'm fine if I have to wait any longer, I don't suppose it's that big of an ordeal. I vote no…" Yuri voted no.

It was a tie between the two sides on what they should do in the situation, Natsuki and Sayori decided they should, while Monika and Yuri decided they shouldn't. The four girls turned to the last club member that hadn't voted, Jack.

"Well… What do you think, Jack?" Monika asked Jack on what he thought of the situation, before he had the chance to speak.

"Oh… Well as Yuri said it's not really a big deal, it's pretty silly we have to go through all of this just to wake him up." Jack then paused for a moment as he thought about something. "Actually, I think I have a better idea." Jack said.

"Oh yeah? And what'd that be?" Natsuki said aggressively. "We've tried almost everything, but he still keeps sleeping!"

Jack breaths in, "Actually… _I think it's called napping_."

Sans eyes jolts open, as he flings his body up into his chair, grin drooping a bit.

"Sans?!" Monika said, a little startled by Sans's action.

"Oh… I guess I didn't need to use my plan anyways." Jack sounded a little surprised.

"Sans, you're awake!" Sayori said excitingly.

"Finally!" Natsuki said, acting tough.

Sans let out a yawn, "oh… well glad to see you guys didn't get 'tired' of me." Sans winked.

"…Back to sleep now." Sayori demanded, again in a pretty cute way. Sans chuckled at that

"yeah sure." Sans said as he put head and arms back on the desk, closing his eyes.

"N-No! Sans you know what I meant!" Sayori said.

Sans peeled an eye open, "you sure? im pretty sure i remember what you said loud and clear."

Monika started speaking, "Sans… Please don't do that on us again." She stopped, as she noticed a little bit of uncomfortableness displayed on Sans. "But what worries me is how you woke up… I may have only known you for a few days, but it doesn't seem like you to just… do that. It looked like you woke up from a nightmare."

"Yeah… I noticed that too, actually." Yuri started speaking. "The fact you're able to sleep through all we did to wake you up, it's pretty concerning."

Sans lifted his head and arms off the desk, clearly uncomfortable. "jeez, i just woke up and you guys are hitting me with this kinda stuff? don't worry 'bout me though, i'm what people call a heavy sleeper." Sans winked.

Natsuki started speaking as well, "No Sans, now that I think about it, they both have a point. It worries me a bit, especially when you add in what you said after you said after you read my poem yesterday." The entire club raised an eyebrow in curiosity to what Sans could've about her poem.

"Wait… What did Sans say?" Sayori asked. Natsuki was going to answer but was cut off by Sans.

"oh that…? it was just me saying i related to her poem, nothing much." Sans paused, "speaking of poems… shouldn't we be sharing 'em? i actually have one today, as promised." Sans finished, as he looked towards Monika, attempting to change the subject.

The club noticed Sans was trying to change the subject they were talking about, Monika decided to speak up, however.

"Sans-" She didn't even get to finish before Sans cut her off.

"alright, listen… i know you guys are concerned about my, _sleeping habits._ " Sans emphasized the last part, "but you guys are looking way into it, i'm fine." Sans gave confident grin.

"…You sure, Sans?" Monika said, as the club looked up to him.

"yeah." Sans reassured the club, still with his grin. The club smiled back at Sans, feeling a bit calmer about his health.

"now uh… poems?" Sans said.

Monika smiled a little wider as she gained the clubs attention, "Alright club! Time to share our poems!"

The club nodded as they got out their poems. While Sans took his crumbled poem from his jacket pocket.

* * *

Sans was heading towards Jack to share his poem with him first, since it cut off yesterday, but Sayori beat him too it. Natsuki and Yuri were also partnered up, so that left Monika and Sans.

Sans let out a sigh, as he approached Monika. "sup, pres."

"Hey Sans…?" Monika said, sounding more like a question than a greeting.

Sans noticed how Monika greeted him and was confused a little himself. He noticed Monika looking down a little, as so did he, too see his crumbled-up paper.

Sans chuckled as he realized why Monika acted like that, "well, told you not to get your hopes up." Sans winked, as he handed her his poem.

"Well, I haven't even read it yet." Monika said as she took Sans poem. "Besides, if it's bad, the club will help you any way we can to make it improve!" Monika said cheerfully.

"thanks monika, definitely making this club a nice place to be in. surprised there aren't much people here." Sans said, as he took Monika's poem to read as well.

"Oh… Well, I try my best!" Monika smiled.

Sans grinned back, as he and Monika began to read each other's poems;

 _Save Me_

 _The colors, they won't stop._

 _Bright, beautiful colors_

 _Flashing, expanding, piercing_

 _Red, green, blue_

 _An endless_

 _Cacophony_

 _Of meaningless_

 _Noise_

 _The noise, it won't stop_

 _Violent, grating waveforms_

 _Speaking, screeching, piercing_

 _Sine, cosine, tangent_

 _Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable_

 _Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust_

 _An endless_

 _Poem_

 _Of meaningless_

 _Load Me;_

Sans eyes widened a bit, getting hints of what this poem is about, hoping he is wrong. Sans breathed in, and out. Looking up from the poem, to see Monika looking right back at him, into his mismatched eyes.

"So… how'd you like it?" Monika asked, smile on her face.

Sans closed his eyes as he thought of how to respond, "well… it's definitely a mouth full."

Monika's face frowned a bit, "You don't like it?"

Sans opened his eyes. "no i like it, trust me on that, but uh… do ya' like video games, monika?" Sans questioned, looking right into Monika's eyes.

Monika's initial reaction was a little bit of shock, considering she didn't expect Sans to get that far into realizing the meaning of her poem, she tried to cover up that reaction with a false calm state. "V-Video games? I don't play much of them, though I-" She then got cut off by Sans.

"monika, this might be a little hypocritical on my part to ask you this, but about that 'epiphany' you've been having…" Sans paused for a moment closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "you doin' okay?" Sans asked as he opened his left eye.

Monika hesitated for moment, smile vanishing from her face. After all, she did not expect that kind of straight up approach from Sans.

"eh, sorry, guess i'm jumping the gun a little here." Sans put his hand behind his head, "anyways, what'd you think about my poem?"

Monika stayed silent for a bit, "It's… nice" Monika said, Sans soon picking up on Monika's hesitation.

"thanks monika, not gonna lie though, it was way harder to make than how it looks." Sans said, as Monika slowly looked up at him. "though it was my first time doing something with this level of literature in it for a while, so who am i too complain, am i right, monika?" Sans tried to carry on the conversation for Monika, due to Sans being able to tell she wasn't feeling a hundred percent after what Sans said to her.

"Yeah…" Monika's head dropped down a bit thinking of what she should say next, trying to choose carefully with her words. She now knew Sans's deductive skills are way more advanced then she thought. "…Your style mostly reminds me of Natsuki's style the most, really." Monika finally said.

Sans noticed how Monika took a while to respond to Sans, but didn't think too much about it. "i actually went with suki's style due to it's nice and easy to write format. plus, the poem could be a lot 'shorter' if i went with that kinda style." Sans snuck in a pun which referenced Natsuki's height, making him grin a little wider.

Monika understood the pun, and let out a little chuckle, admittedly making her feel a little better, and less nervous. "Well, that's great Sans." Monika started to be able to power her brain again, "But I think you should explore different writing styles next time, it'd be great to find _your_ style of writing. Maybe you should try Yuri's style of writing tomorrow, just to experiment a little more." Monika said as she regained her all-knowing smile, and confident approach.

Sans's grin fell a bit, after hearing what Monika said, "sure… i can do that." Sans said as he grew a little more tired from just thinking about having to write another poem, in a more complex manner.

Monika noticed his expression, "Don't worry Sans, just try, the club is here to support you, always!" She said to cheer Sans up from his current train of thought.

Sans noticed, and his grin picked up a bit more, gaining more confidence. "thanks monika, and if you need help too, just know i'm here as well." Sans said as he gave a gentle wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monika questioned.

Sans only let out a chuckle before he looked around the clubroom, "welp, looks like everyone else is done, here's your poem back." Sans said as he handed her poem back.

Monika grabbed her poem, as Sans grabs his back from Monika as well. "Good work Sans." Monika Said as she parted ways with him.

"you too." Sans replied.

 _ **'interesting monika, there's a way lot more to you than i thought… now i wonder what your hidin..'**_

* * *

Sans next person to go talk too was going to be Jack due to not being able to talk to him yesterday, but as soon as he turned his back to face Jack, Natsuki was approaching him.

Sans got a little annoyed at this but shrugged it off, knowing he could probably make it next time. Though, he noticed Monika went over to Sayori, which meant that his next partner was going to be-

"Hello, Sans…" Yuri.

Sans turned back and looked down at Yuri, "sup, yuri, gonna try to out pun me again?" Sans says as he winks.

Yuri blushes slightly at the wink, "No thanks, Sans, even with you going easy on me, I'm sure I'd lose…"

"c'mon yuri, maybe if you just got a joke book for yourself you can even stand a chance against me." Sans grin becomes a little wider.

Yuri chuckles, "I don't think a book can beat an expect in one go, Sans."

"aw, thanks yuri im flattered. callin' me an expert n' all." Sans says teasingly, winking yet again.

Yuri blushes as she realized what she said, struggling to make out a sentence. Sans chuckles at the site of seeing a flustered yuri.

"and also yuri, i said you might stand a chance…" He said as he closes his eyes. "of couse a book ain't gonna get me, but you gotta start somewhere, 'sides, puns may be annoying and all to most people, but you gotta admit, it is a use on clever word play, so maybe it helps in literature, too." Sans shrugs, as he opens his eyes, still grinning.

Yuri, who gained her composure after what Sans said earlier, nods in agreement, smiling. "That's why I can't wait to read your poem Sans…! Believe it or not, I've never thought of the concept of someone who is really clever with word play were to make a poem, such as yourself." Yuri says.

Sans grin falls a little, while he's sweating a little too. "well uh, don't get your hopes up too high, this is my first time in a while actually doin' something like this, ya' know." Sans says as he looks to the side. "so it's not gonna be that great, compared to yours anyway."

Yuri looks a little shocked, due to the fact she never saw Sans like that before, besides the time he forgot to do his poem, and that she caused it of all people. "Oh… Don't worry Sans, I'm sure the people in the club would love to help you improve."

"funny, monika said the exact same thing." Sans said, rising his grin once again. "sure, maybe i'll try a little harder next time." Sans said.

Yuri was about to respond, before being cut off.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sayori yelled out, gaining the clubs attention. "DID SANS JUST SAY HE WAS GOING TO WORK EVEN HARDER?!" She said with a surprised expression.

"No way…!" Jack said, also dumfounded, "Yuri, what kind off black magic did you use on him?" Jack accused Yuri. Before Yuri could respond, she was cut off again.

"Who are you, and what did you do to the real Sans!" Natsuki yelled out, pointing towards Sans.

All Sans could do in the situation was chuckle, thinking the way the club reacted was cute, with Monika also doing the same.

"yep ori, you heard right." Sans grinned a bit more, "guess im gonna work myself, 'down to the bone'" Sans said.

The club stayed silent…

"I don't get it." Natsuki said, confused. Sans eyes widened a little, forgetting he was still a human.

He quickly thought of a well witted response, "oh sorry, guess we weren't talking about skeletons." C'mon Sans, really? What kind off well witted response was that?! Ugh, anyways… This left the classroom even more confused.

"welp, that wasn't very 'humerus' of me." The club suddenly got what Sans was setting up, and groaned, even Yuri let out a sign of displeasure. Good work Sans…

"I still don't get it…" Natsuki said, even more confused.

"Alright club, back to sharing our poems!" Monika ordered, still smiling.

"Sure can do!" Jack said, looking back towards Natsuki. While Monika and Sayori looked back at each other.

Sans and Yuri looked back at each other, "well that was interesting… it's only been a few days, and you guys already get excited at the site of me doing work." Sans said.

Before Yuri could speak, she gets cut off… **yet again…**

"I STILL DON'T GET IT!" Natsuki yelled, which showed the little fang in her mouth. Though the club ignored her, except Jack, who gained Natsuki's attention by trying to explain the joke to her.

Sans only chuckled at the scene again, though stopped when he saw Yuri's frustrated face.

"somethin' botherin ya, yuri?" Sans asked.

Yuri opened her mouth to talk, but got cut off, AGAIN!

"is it because people keep cutting you off when you attempt to talk?" Sans closed his eyes, grinning even wider.

Before Yuri could respond-

"yeah, i understand how you feel, i hate people who do that to me." Sans grin turns into a smug one, as he opens one of his eyes to look at her expression. Which shows even more frustration then how it did before.

Sans chuckled, "alright, i give you permission to speak, i swear the gods won't make another clever situation to prevent you from speaking." He said, still with one eye open, he's done with his fun.

Yuri looks at him skeptically, "Good..." Yuri says, relieved she didn't get cut off again.

"anyways, ready to share poems, im sure the others are almost done, we might have to rush this one." Sans says.

"Right, here's mine." She hands Sans her poem, and Sans takes his out of his hoodie pocket.

Yuri looks at the crumbled piece of paper confusingly, but accepts it anyways, as Sans accepts hers.

Sans begins to read her poem;

 _It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack._

 _My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window._

 _That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unordinary human._

 _I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences._

 _Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more._

 _The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom._

 _The bread, my hungry curiosity._

 _The raccoon, an urge._

 _The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife._

 _The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend._

 _I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited._

 _Or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal._

 _The raccoon has taken to following me._

 _You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other._

 _The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy._

 _Every time I brandish my cutting knife, the raccoon shows me its excitement._

 _A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread._

 _And I feed myself again_

Sans finished reading the poem, he looks up and see's Yuri looking back at him, smiling.

"I was way more daring with this poem's than yesterday's." Yuri said.

"uh…" Was all Sans could say before he got cut off.

"Sorry if it was too metaphorical, I'd understand if you got really confused by this, Natsuki got confused when I showed it to her as well."

"yeah i could tell, this definitely seems like your writing style." Sans says. "Though I think this poem has a 'sharp point' to it that im missing." Sans winked, Yuri's eyes widened, the pun surprised her. "though i can't seem to 'cut' to the chase, i don't know what this poem is really about." Sans shrugged.

"W-Well…" Yuri doesn't know what to think, **_'maybe he's just punning off the fact a knife was brought up in the poem.'_** She thought, trying to calm herself down. **_'yeah… that has to be it.'_**

"I believe many people can relate to this poem in their own ways…" Yuri said.

"how do you relate to this…?" Sans questioned her.

"For me, I wanted to express the way it feels for me to indulge in some of my more… unusual hobbies…" Yuri said that last part a little awkwardly.

Sans chuckles, "yeah i gotcha, guess that could really apply to everyone, huh? especially me." Sans shrugged.

Yuri chuckled, "Speaking of you, I can see why you didn't want people to have high expectations for your poem." She said.

Sans nodded, "told ya, ain't really do this kinda stuff often..."

"N-No, I'm not saying it's bad…! But it's short, and I can tell it's a lot like Natsuki's kind off style."

"yep." Sans agreed "it's because i thought her style would be the easiest for me to write in." He gave the same excuse he gave too Monika.

"Well, sense you said you would work a little harder, think you could try going for a more complex style next time…? I-I'm not forcing you too or anything, but due to you being a beginner, I think it would be really well for you too explore more styles and possibilities."

Sans chuckled, "monika said the exact same thing to me, y'know… guess this place really is filled with cute, and talented poets." Sans winked at Yuri. Yuri blushed as red as a tomato when her brain processed what Sans just said. She couldn't even form a sentence with her mind racing so fast.

Sans let out a laugh due to teasing Yuri once again, "anyways," Sans handed her poem back, "nice job on the amazing poem, great job yet again." Sans said as he grabbed his poem from Yuri's hand, who still couldn't even talk properly.

"Y-Y-You too…!" She said, stuttering frequently through her words.

"have a 'knife' day…" Sans punned, however, Yuri didn't pick up on it due to her still freaking out.

* * *

As Sans was walking away from Yuri, he couldn't help but think a little more on Yuri's poem…

 _ **'so yuri cuts herself huh… interesting… she definitely isn't depressed, i can tell, and she referred to it as a hobby… yeah i can definitely see how that can be weird… maybe i'll bring it up later whenever i get a little closer to yuri as a person…'**_

* * *

 **HHaaahh…**

 **Yeah so sorry for taking a giant hiatus off of this, school's over now, and I got enough motivation to continue this story. Once I get sayori's and natsukis poems out of the way, I think I'll be gold for a while and be able to continue this story without having to work off of motivation spikes for now on. But thanks to everyone who wrote reviews about this story and wanted to see it continued, it really inspired me to keep going. ;)**

 **Also there've been to many reviews for me to respond to during my hiatus… that or im just super lazy… but thanks for reading this story, and encouraging me to continue it.**


End file.
